What Dreams May Come
by delinquent-romantic
Summary: It was only a dream, but everything in the dream is happening in real life. Will Hermione or Harry die from a killing curse in a dream?
1. Default Chapter

The Gryffindor Tower stood quiet, because there were only two people inside. It was the start of Christmas break and nearly everyone had gone and left Hogwarts, all except Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
  
Because Harry didn't go home during the holidays, his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione always stayed with him. It was only in their first year that Hermione went home for the holidays, and now, in their seventh year, Ron went home for the holidays. He said there was some kind of emergency and his mum wanted him home.  
  
"I hope everything's all right with Ron," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, he never mentioned what the emergency was," Harry agreed.  
  
They were quiet once more, each one with their own thoughts, staring at the fire dancing and crackling in the fireplace. It was almost midnight, having just gone up from their Christmas dinner with the teachers and some other students.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Harry whispered to Hermione, taking his eyes off the fireplace and looking at Hermione.  
  
She blushed and looked anywhere but at Harry. "Nothing. Just Ron," she mumbled softly. "I'm still worried. I sent an owl this morning asking him what the emergency was, and if he needed help," she explained. "But I guess it's still early to expect an answer."  
  
Harry nodded. "He'll be all right," he said though unsure of himself.  
  
"I think I'll go up to my room, Harry. I'm a bit tired," Hermione said slowly. She smiled at Harry and said almost in a whisper, "Happy Christmas, Harry. I hope all your wishes come true." Then she stood up.  
  
Harry watched her, never taking his eyes off her, as she went up the stairs and went inside the girl's dormitory. She didn't look back at him or even stop for a while as she walked. Just kept on walking, she did.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what this meant. It felt weird. Him and Hermione, all alone in this part of the castle. He sat by the fire, watching it as memories of his past seven years at Hogwarts came back to him.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
He was so lucky to have met Ron and Hermione.  
  
Once again, he stared at the brown oak door and the gray stonewalls that separated him and Hermione. He wondered what she was doing, wondered what she was thinking that had made her blush.  
  
Harry stood up. He suddenly felt tired. He headed for the boys' dormitory but as he passed the door to the girl's dormitory, he stopped as stared at the door as if he had x-ray eyes. He wanted to know what was inside. Hermione was probably sleeping now because it had been a while already since she went inside. He wondered what she looked like, sleeping.  
  
Harry shook his head. He had been wondering too much. 


	2. Ch 2 His Dream

Harry stared at the door to the girl's dormitory. Without hesitation, he knocked on the door.  
  
A second later, Hermione opened it. She raised her eyebrows, concern all over her face. "What's the matter, Harry? Are you all right?"  
  
"Absolutely," he replied. "May I come in?"  
  
His question sounded innocent enough, Hermione thought. Then she scolded herself. Of course, Harry no bad intentions whatsoever. He was probably just curious what the girl's dormitory looked like. She nodded and stepped aside to let him in, "All right. Come in."  
  
Harry stepped over the threshold. He looked around. The girl's dormitory basically looked the same as the boy's. But that didn't matter. Turning back to Hermione, he pushed the door, closing it behind her. He was standing a step away from her and Hermione backed on the door.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered, almost frightened.  
  
And yet, not so.  
  
Harry took that one last step toward her. She was so near him now. Very near that if he moved his hand, he would definitely touch hers. And he did move his hand. And as his hand moved up her arm, he just noticed her arms were bare. She was wearing a white cotton nightgown with trimmed laces. She looked beautiful.  
  
Hermione only watched Harry as he did this.  
  
Sliding his hand up her arm, Harry felt her smooth skin. Then he trailed a finger around her neck, then up her neck, to her face. With the back of his hand, he felt her cheek. With the tip of his finger, he touched her nose and then, his finger found what it was seeking for.  
  
Her lips were moist, soft even. Harry wondered how it would feel kissing her. He looked at her intently as his fingers traveled all over her lips.  
  
Hermione trembled at his touch.  
  
Harry stopped at her lips. He looked into her eyes, and slowly, ever so slowly, bent his head toward her.  
  
Hermione did a slow intake of breath. "Harry, no. Wait," she whispered.  
  
Harry nodded, looking hurt and sad, and as he started to back away, Hermione reached for his hand. "No. I meant," she mumbled and then reaching up, she took his glasses and placed them on the table beside the door.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
And then, once more, he bent his head. Their lips touched, and Hermione gasped. Harry caught her lips and then he was kissing her.  
  
His hands cupped her face, gently deepening the kiss in the process, and then his hands went down to her hips, pulling her closer, kissing her again. And again.  
  
Hermione kissed him back. Her hands came up behind his back, then up his neck where she clasped her hands together, also pulling him close to her. The kiss lasted for so long and Hermione didn't want it to end. Harry didn't want it to end.  
  
And when they broke apart, they were both breathing hard. His hands rested on her hips, and her hands rested on his neck. They stared at each other, looking at each other's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered pulling him close once more. And just as their lips met once more, the door exploded behind Hermione. A cloaked man stood behind, holding a wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" the man screamed pointing it at Hermione.  
  
Hearing the words, Harry saw terror and sadness in Hermione's eyes before she suddenly crumpled against him. Shaking, Harry looked at the lifeless form of Hermione in his arms.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!!!" Harry screamed.  
  
The cloaked man was suddenly gone. 


	3. Ch 3 Their Reality Together

Harry Potter screamed as he woke up, and bolted upright on his bed. He was breathing hard, sweat on his face.  
  
The whole castle was quiet, the silence pounding against his ears.  
  
Then he recalled the dream. Or was it?  
  
"Hermione!" he thought, scrambling against the covers and throwing them aside. Not bothering to get his robes or his slippers, Harry ran down the length of the room and down the staircase. It was freezing cold. He didn't what he would do if Hermione.  
  
No, don't even think about it! Harry chided himself.  
  
And then, as he neared the bottom, he was still running when he saw Hermione also running up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" she said, her voice breaking. She was crying, stumbling blindly on the stairs. "Oh, Harry!" she repeated, a look of terror in her face.  
  
"Hermione," he said stopping her. "Hermione, I-"  
  
Hermione stopped for a while, staring at Harry. "Harry?" she asked her eyes wide. "Are you a ghost?" she cried miserably.  
  
"No, I'm alive. Hermione-"  
  
Hermione rushed forward and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, afraid to let go. She squeezed her eyes tight, allowing more tears to flow. "Oh Harry, I had the most terrible dream! You-Know-Who came here and he, oh Harry, he-he killed you!" she cried frantically. "And then he just left me, with you. B-but you were dead!"  
  
"What?" Harry stood aghast. He had the same dream, except it was Hermione who died. "I'm all right, Hermione. I'm all right," he soothed, holding her. He didn't want to tell her his dream yet. She was shaking terribly and couldn't stop crying.  
  
"I don't know what to do, without you, Harry," she whispered sniffling.  
  
"I'm still here, Hermione," he said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm still here." They sank together, on the stairs, leaning against the wall. Harry noticed she wasn't wearing a robe or slippers. She shivered against him.  
  
It felt strange. Uncanny, even, how their dream was almost the same. Except in his dream, it was Hermione who had died. And then, Harry remembered what had happened before Voldemort had killed Hermione.  
  
They had kissed. Him, and his best friend, Hermione. Did she dream about the kiss too? Or was it simply his death that she had dreamt about?  
  
"Oh, but Harry, it was just so-" her lip trembled, "-it was so, so real, and he-he," she paused once more looking around as if expecting to see someone else, "You-Know-Who was so real," she whispered her head against Harry's shoulders.  
  
"It's all right, Hermione, it was just a dream," Harry whispered softly.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I was just so scared, Harry. And in my dream, I just stood there, and I looked at your f-face, but you-you were gone," she mumbled. Sniffling, she looped her arms around Harry's waist. "I let it all happen. I j-just stood there and, I-I didn't do anything. Anything."  
  
"You didn't have to do anything, Hermione. I'm here, I'm all right."  
  
Hermione sighed and Harry felt the tension leave. She had calmed down, but she still wouldn't let go of Harry. It was as if she was afraid that if she did, Harry would die and leave her. "Don't leave me, Harry. Never," she said in a shaky voice.  
  
"I'll never leave you, Hermione. I promise."  
  
And it was a promise Harry was going to keep. 


	4. Ch 4 Dreams are Real

Harry woke up, wondering where he was. His back hurt, and it felt like his whole body was paralyzed. He tried to shift his arms but realized he couldn't. Not without waking.then he realized someone was leaning against him.  
  
Hermione. And then everything came back to him. The dream. The dreams they both had. They were still on the stairs. He realized they must've have fallen asleep. In each other's arms. That thought gave Harry a weird sensation. Like he didn't want to move ever again. He was satisfied where he was.  
  
Moonlight crept in from a window by the stairs, illuminating Hermione's face. Harry looked at her, memorizing her features. She looked so perfect, so beautiful. Raising his hand, without moving her, he slowly traced her face. Just like in his dream. Slowly and lightly he did this, as if he had all the time in the world.  
  
His finger was on her lips now, feeling it's velvety softness.  
  
Hermione's eyelids fluttered open. She looked up at Harry dreamily, yet knowing that this was real. It wasn't a dream. It was real.  
  
Harry didn't move his finger from where it was.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, and without changing her position, she released one of her arms from his waist, and used it to also trace his features. Her finger slowly rasped against his lightning scar and she became clearly aware that her dream might become real this time. He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named might appear, but Hermione knew he wouldn't. Not now.  
  
Harry realized he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
  
And then, he was moving towards her, his finger now resting on her cheek. Their eyes met, his green and hers brown. And as their eyes closed, their lips met for their first kiss. It was gentle, soft and yet unyielding at the same time.  
  
Harry caressed her face, her hair, and down to her neck.  
  
Hermione shifted, moving closer to him. Her hands traveling up his body, wrapping themselves around his neck. He was just so strong and so wonderful. The kiss was the same as it was in the dream.  
  
She felt him shiver and she knew. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Harry's scar suddenly hurt and he knew. He felt his presence.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek, and their tears met, as it fell on the stone cold floor.  
  
And then,  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" 


End file.
